You're my first love
by MOErus Power x3
Summary: el primer amor puede ser muy difícil de sobrellevar, sobretodo si esa persona por la que sientes algo es tu mejor amigo desde la infancia. traducción por Ran de la versión original en inglés de Mizuhara Yukie    espero que les guste!
1. Una nueva vida

**Ran:** ok, quiero dejar clara una cosa ok?**este fic NO es de las MOErus Power x3**, es una traducción permitida por la autora del fic originalmente en inglés … yo me lo lei en inglés y le pregunté si podría pasarlo a español para que más gente pudiera disfrutar con esta bonita historia ^^

Bueno, espero haberla traducido bien, la verdad es que algunas partes cuestan traducirlas porque hay expresiones en inglés que son difíciles de pasar al español ~~ pero espero haber hecho vine este cap ^^ subiré los demás pronto!ya sé que es muy corto, pero quiero ser lo más fiel posible a la versión original ok?subiré el prox pronto lo juro!**

**Disclaimer:** inazuma eleven no me pertenece , ni tampoco este fic en sí, solo me limitaré a traducir lo que escribió la autora en el documento original ^^

* * *

><p><strong>1. Una nueva vida<strong>

Un pequeño niño de 7 años con un largo cabello verde recogido en una cola alta y con ojos negros miraba el edificio de un orfanato llamado "Sun Garden", el cual sería su nuevo hogar.

"¿A partir de hoy viviré aquí?" se sentía nervioso y asustado. Había perdido a sus padres en un accidente. Ahora, debía adaptarse a un nuevo lugar y tenía que vivir con gente que no habíha visto jamás. Su mente seguía pensando en eso hasta que una suave voz le animó

"No tengas miedo, este lugar será tu nuevo hogar" un hombre moreno y con grandes lóbulos en sus orejas cogió su mano y esbozó una cálida sonrisa. De alguna manera, el peliverde sintió consuelo y fue dentro con él

La puerta se abrió y vio varios niños de su misma edad jugando y hablando entre ellos. Parecían muy contentos, él de algún modo se sentía celoso

"Todos, venid aquí" todos los niños le vieron y corrieron hacia él en tropel

"Hola, oto-san!" el pequeño ojinegro parecía asustado, y se escondió tras la espalda del mayor. Nunca antes había estado en un lugar con tanta gente

"No te preocupes, todos aquí son iguales que tú, así que no debes estar así" apoyó una mano en su hombro. Así, se llenó de valor y salió de su escondite

"Dejad que os lo presente. Este es Midorikawa Ryuuji. Perdió a sus padres y vivirá con todos nosotros a partir de ahora, por favor, cuidadle bien"

"Yo soy Mi … Midorikawa Ryuuji, encantado de conoceros" hizo una reverencia a todos ellos, que fijaron su vista en él y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos. Él empezaba a asustarse de nuevo, pero intentó ocultarlo

"¿Seré capaz de llevarme bien con todos ellos?¿Podré hacerlo?" solo tenía ese pensamiento en su mente y no se percató de que un chico se fijaba en él de una manera diferente que los otros niños

"Es muy lindo" susurraba ese chico para sí con una dulce sonrisa y un leve sonrojo apareciendo en su rostro


	2. Amigos

**Ran: hey!^O^ segundo capítulo!este me salió mejor, he estado más suelta y es más largo que el anterior sin duda alguna ~~ espero que les guste como a mí!^^**

**Disclaimer: inazuma eleven pertenece a sus creadores, tanto como a mí me pertenece esta traducción ^^**

**Que la disfruten ^O^**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Amigos<strong>

Habían pasado tres días desde que Ryuuji vivía en Sun Garden, pero no iba tan bien como pensaba. Cuando los otros niños iban a jugar, él quería unirse a ellos pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Y cuando ellos le preguntaban, él simplemente permanecía en shock y no contestaba. Se sentía triste a causa de esto, nadie le hablaba, a excepción de su nuevo padre, Kira Sejirou, y su hija, Kira Hitomiko. Ella siempre cuidaba de todos, él pensaba en ella como en una hermana mayor. Ella era la única con la que podía hablar, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón, realmente quería convertirse en el amigo de alguien.

Ese día, como solía hacer, se sentó solo bajo un árbol para leer. Se sentía relajado, pero cuando vio a los otros chicos jugar al fútbol, pasándoselo en grande juntos, sus ojos volvieron a verse tristes. Intentó levantar su mano y llamarles, simplemente no podía rendirse. Los otros solo seguían jugando y riendo. Sintió que ninguno de ellos le veía, así que se rindió y corriendo hacia un arbusto, se agazapó en el suelo, sujetando sus rodillas con los brazos y escondiendo el rostro entre sus piernas

"Realmente no debería haber venido aquí. No soy más que una molestia" tan pronto como pensó eso, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y comenzó a llorar

Y así siguió llorando hasta que escuchó la voz de alguien …

"¿Te ha ocurrido algo, sentado así como una bola?" Ryuuji no sabía de quién se trata, así que abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue un gran rostro ante él

"UAAHHHHHH!" sorprendido y conmocionado, salió corriendo del arbusto y se escondió debajo de otro árbol mientras el otro chico solo suspiró y se acercó a Ryuuji

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No creerás que te voy a comer?" dijo dulcemente

Ryuuji le miró de cerca. Parecía ser de la misma edad que él, tenía el pelo rojo corto y sus ojos eran puro verde, mientras que su piel era pálida. Además, le sonreía, era una dulce y honesta sonrisa

"¿Quién … quién eres?" preguntó nervioso

"Oh, no te acuerdas de mí … soy yo, Kiyama Hiroto"

"Kiyama … Hiroto" Ryuuji pensó por un momento y lo recordó como el primero que conoció de los niños. Antes de darse cuenta de ello, Hiroto ya se había posocopnado muy cerca de él

Su rostro estaba solo a varias pulgadas de él. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos negros del otro mirándole muy profundamente. Ryuuji no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse. Notó que sus ojos parecían muy puros y sinceros, aún le seguían mirando. Se sentía como si fuera cautivado por esos ojos

Hiroto alzó su mano hacia el rostro del peliverde y tocó su mejilla suavemente. Ryuuji estaba muy nervioso, así que cerró sus ojos, pero cuando los abrió vio que Hiroto estaba secando las lágrimas de sus ojos con su dedo mientras le miraba con una apariencia tranquila

"No llores. Si lloras, solo te harás daño a ti mismo así que anímate" le sonrió y Ryuuji hizo lo mismo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. En su corazón, se sentía muy feliz. Nunca había sentido algo así desde antes de la muerte de sus padres. Un sentimiento de que alguien te cuida con verdadera bondad

"Gra-gracias Kiyama …-kun"

"No necesitas llamarme de una manera tan formal" hizo un puchero pero después sonrió "Solo llámame Hiroto"

"Entonces … Hiroto" susurró nervioso

"Correcto" se volvió a él con otra sonrisa y le susurró al oído "Aquí está tu premio"

"¿Eh?"

Los ojos de Ryuuji se abrieron sorprendidos pues no podía creer que estaba pasando. Hiroto le daba un beso en su mejilla. Tan pronto como se alejó, el peliverde tocó su mejilla, con su cara locamente enrojecida como un tomate. No, ¡estaba más que eso!

"¿Qu-qué … qué estás … haciendo?" gritó

"¿Qué te pasa?¿Por qué pareces tan enfadado?"

"Me besaste. ¿Por qué besaste mi mejilla?"

"¿Que por qué? Es tu recompensa y es lo normal, un beso en la mejilla es una bienvenida, ¿no es cierto?" lanzó un guiño travieso al ojinegro

"Ese no es el tema" volvió a hablar pero de repente Hiroto se rió de él

"Por fin te encontramos, Hiroto" su conversación fue interrumpida por la voz de alguien. Había dos figuras detrás de ellos: un chico con el pelo rojo con pinta un tulipán y ojos dorados y otro chico con el cabello y ojos plateados "Haruya, Fuusuke" Hiroto fue hacia ellos "¿Por qué estáis aquí?"

"Deberíamos preguntarte lo mismo. Justo estábamos jugando fútbol y de repente tú te fuiste corriendo" dijo el chico pelirrojo hasta que vio a Ryuuji detrás de Hiroto y le fulminó con la mirada, lo que hizo asustar a Ryuuji

"¿Tú eres … el chico nuevo que llegó hace tres días, verdad?" le preguntó el niño peliplata

"Sí … soy Midorikawa … Ryuuji" contestó nervioso

"Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Suzuno Fuusuke" se presentó suavemente a Ryuuji, él parecía más cercano que el otro chico "Y este es Tulipán-san, Nagumo Haruya"

"HEY, ¿A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO TULIPÁN?" exclamó al chico peliplateado con una mirada asesina

"Te lo digo porque tu peinado luce como un tulipán, Tulipán-san"

"¡ES UNA LLAMA! ADEMÁS, ¿QUÉ HAY DE TI, CHICO AFEMINADO?"

"Hey" Fuusuke enarcó una ceja mientras un aura oscura lo envolvía "¿Qué acabas de decir, Tulipán-san?"

"TE DIGO QUE ERES UN AFEMINADO"

Fuusuke empezó a molestarse y le devolvió la mirada asesina a Haruya

"TÚ BASTARDO"

Ahora como fuego y agua, se enfrentaban el uno al otro en lo que mejor sería llamar una pelea de gatos. Mientras tanto, a Hiroto y Ryuuji les resbalaba una gran gota de sus nucas, permanecían en el centro observando su discusión

"VIEJO"

"IMPETUOSO"

"SANGRE FRÍA"

"RARITO"

"MUÑECO DE NIEVE"

"CEREBRO DE TULIPÁN"

Ambos Ryuuji y Hiroto no podían hacer otra cosa que ver a los otros en silencio hasta que Ryuuji abrió la boca

"¿Esos dos … siempre están así?" murmuró

"Bueno, cada vez que se ven el uno al otro, de repente empiezan una pelea. Es natural ya que no se llevan bien"

"Pero … ¿cómo podemos pararles ahora?"

"No te preocupes. En estos momentos ella siempre viene a pararles" sonrió, dejando al peliverde confuso, pues no sabía a qué ella se estaba refiriendo el pelirrojo. De repente, escuchó un ruido que parecía estar cerca de ellos

"Ahí está ella"

Una misteriosa figura pasó corriendo entre Hiroto y Ryuuji a la velocidad de la luz y fue hacia Haruya y Fuusuke

"PARAD AHORA MISMO LOS DOS"

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, un montón de polvo nubloso provocó una explosión que les impidió ver nada

Ellos tosieron y tosieron hasta que el polvo finalmente desapareció. Para su sorpresa, Nagumo y Suzuno estaban tumbados en el suelo inconscientes y con una gran chichón en sus cabezas

"Vosotros dos sois unos inútiles" una pequeña niña le gritaba. Tenía el pelo azul con reflejos blancos en la coronilla y le llegaba por los hombros mientras que sus ojos coincidían on su color de cabello

Ryuuji entendió finalmente qué quería decir Hiroto. Esa chica era tan fuerte que podía parar su pelea

Fuusuke y Haruya finalmense te pidieron perdón el uno al otro. La chica suspiró hasta que vio a Hiroto y Ryuuji

"Hiroto y …" se fijó en el peliverde por un momento y le sonrió "Ah, tú eres el chico nuevo, Midorikawa Ryuuji, ¿verdad?"

"S-sí"

La chica fue hacia él felizmente y zarandeó su mano mientras el otro solo permanecía confuso

"Mi nombre es Yagami Reina pero puedes llamarme Reina"

"V-vale"

"Hey Reina, por fin te encuentro" de nuevo otra extraña figura que Ryuuji nunca habíha visto. Esta vez era un chico, tenía el pelo castaño y ondulado y sus ojos eran azules

"¿Hiromu?" dijo Reina al niño "Lo siento, fui a buscar a Hiroto pero luego escuché un fuerte ruido y supe que eran Fuusuke y Haruya de nuevo" ella señala a los dos chicos, que estaban sentando y aún tenían ese gran bulto en la cabeza

El niño, Hiromu, los miró con los ojos muy abiertos y finalmente comprendió la situación hasta que de pronto vio a Ryuuji, y su expresión cambió

"Ah … es Ryuuji" dijo Reina al ojiazul "Olvidé presentaros. Este es Miura Hiromu, también vive con nosotros"

"Encantado de conocerte … Ryuuji …-kun" dijo con timbre nervioso

"Lo mismo digo … encantado" Ryuuji lo miró del mismo modo nervioso con el que miró a Reina, incluso le pareció que ese Hiromu se estaba sonrojando ante él … debía ser su imaginación

"Perdonadme pero ¿podríamos irnos todos para seguir jugando a fútbol?" preguntó la chica a los demás

"Ahora que lo mencionas, se me había olvidado" dijeron Haruya y Fuusuke, que se acababan de recuperar del golpe y se fueron los primeros

"Hey esperad, vosotros dos" Reina, Hiromu y Hiroto les siguieron mientras Ryuuji simplemente se quedó allí mirándolos

"Es mejor si no voy … porque no pertenezco a este lugar" estaba a punto de caminar hacia otro lugar cuando alguien cogió su mano. Él se giró y era Hiroto

"¿Dónde vas? El campo está por este camino" Ryuuji suspiró, iba a decir algo pero Hiroto fue más rápido "Juguemos juntos" dijo sonriendo

Los ojos del peliverde se abrieron sorprendidos y no sabía qué decir

"Pero … yo no …"

"No te preocupes si no sabes. Yo te enseñaré" el pelirrojo tiró de Ryuuji junto a él y corrió. Pero Ryuuji aún seguía preocupado hasta que Hiroto se volvió a él de nuevo

"Y tú también eres uno de los nuestros, así que no debes estar así Ryuuji"

Ryuuji se sorprendió cuando escuchó estas palabras, de su corazón surgía otro sentimiento como un rayo de luz … se sentía bien frente a él … Hiroto. Sintió felicidad y de repente una lágrima apareció en sus ojos pero no una lágrima de tristeza … sino una de felicidad

"Gracias … Hiroto"

* * *

><p><strong>Ran: ahora sabeis lo que quiero no?¬¬ … REVIEWS!*O* please solo os restará unos minutos de vuestras vidas TT TT dadme reviews!**<strong>


	3. Perdón

Ran: bueno, aquí traigo el tercer cap de you're my first love … sorry por haber tardado tantísimo tiempo ~~

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, será mía el día que me toque la lotería … hasta entonces … me conformo con los fics!^O^

Espero que os guste!^^ ohh y de parte de la creadora de la versión original en inglés … gracias!^^

* * *

><p><strong>3. Perdón<strong>

Pasaron seis años tras eso. Para Ryuuji, cada día contenía muchas cosas divertidas para él y hoy, el Sun Garden, estaba tan animado como de costumbre

"MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI!VOY A MATARTE!" Nagumo Haruya, alias Burn, gritaba enloquecido mientras perseguía al peliverde. Estaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies cubierto de agua caliente, a causa de un hecho que desconocemos, pero que explicaremos más tarde

"TE HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES QUE LO SIENTO Y QUE SOLO FUE UN ACCIDENTE" gritaba Ryuuji mientras huía de Haruya, que no cesaba de perseguirle

"HABLAR ES INÚTIL!" el pelirrojo no escuchaba sus excusas y solo seguía corriendo tras él a gran velocidad. Ryuuji estaba demasiado asustado para decir algo, no tenía otra opción que correr. Mientras sus amigos del Sun Garden miraban a los dos chicos corriendo por todo el orfanato

Ryuuji siguió corriendo hasta que se chocó con alguien. Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Hiroto

"Midorikawa, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan pálido?" preguntó, pero de repente el ojinegro lo sujetó de los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo

"AYÚDAME, HIROTO! HARUYA ESTÁ MUY ENFADADO CONMIGO!"

"Esp-espera, ¿qué quieres decir con …?" intentaba hablar pero el otro seguía zarandeándole

"TE LO EXPLICARÉ LUEGO!AYÚDAME A ESCONDERME DE ÉL!"

"MIDORIKAZA RYUUJI! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?" ambos escucharon la voz de Haruya, el peliverde sabía que estaba cerca de ahí

"Por favor, Hiroto, ayúdame" suplicó al ojiverde con ojos de cachorrito, lo que hizo que se sonrojara levemente

"_Ohh por favor no me mires de esa forma … te ves tan lindo_" pensaba

Los ojos de Midorikawa parecían tan brillantes y puros … su rostro suplicante era demasiado emocional e inocente, como un ángel. Hiroto intentaba controlar sus sentimientos o de lo contrario estallaría

"MIDORIKAWA!"

Ese momento fue interrumpido cuando la voz de Haruya reapareció y esta vez se sentía mucho más cerca

Ryuuji se sintió aún más asustado, no quería que el pelirrojo lo atrapara. Repentinamente, Hiroto lo agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia las escaleras, llegando hasta su habitación

"Midorikawa, puedes esconderte aquí por el momento. Creo que Haruya no podrá encontrarte"

"Gracias … Hiroto" sonrió en agradecimiento

"Pero ¿puedes explicármelo? ¿Qué has hecho para que esté tan enojado?"

"Fue solo un accidente, intenté explicárselo pero no me escuchaba"

Flashback

Ryuuji entró a la sala de estar con algunas tazas de té caliente que traía de la cocina. Allí se encontraban Haruya, Natsuhiko, Yuki, Ai, Shuuji, Hiromu y Fuusuke alias Gazelle jugando a las cartas. El pelirrojo jugaba contra Fuusuke mientras los otros les miraban

"Hey chicos, aquí están vuestras tazas de té" se acercó a ellos posando las tazas en una pequeña mesa cercana

"Gracias Ryuuji" Hiromu cogió una taza y dio un sorbo

"¿y cuál es el juego?" el peliverde echó una mirada y se dio cuenta de que ambos, Haruya y Fuusuke, estaban echando chispas, como el agua y el fuego o enemigos a muerte. Sus rostros daban mucho miedo

"Éstán así desde el principio del juego, uno en contra del otro. Desde entonces no tenemos valor de hablarles …" Hiromu apuntó a los dos, Ryuuji comprendió que estaba pasando. Si nadie los interrumpía, esos dos podían acabar matándose

"MIDORIKAWA" se giró hacia él Haruya

"¿Qu-qué?" se sorprendió el peliverde, a punto de caerse

"Dame el té, necesito energía o no podré ganar a Gazel" levantó su mano. Midorikawa directamente cogió la taza para dársela al pelirrojo. Desgraciadamente, se resbaló y cayó al suelo

"AHHHHHH!" la taza de té cayó de su mano y su cara se golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo, lo que pareció doler mucho "Auuu … auuu …" intentó levantarse aunque el golpe hacía que su cabeza le doliera "Lo siento Haruya, yo …"

Abrió sus ojos y solo vio que todos habían desaparecido, hasta que escuchó unos lloriqueos tras él y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban encogidos en una esquina, con sus rostros muy pálidos como si hubieran visto un fantasma -excepto Gazel, quien parecía tan tranquilo como siempre. Entonces Nasuhiko levantó su mano nervioso

"Mi-Midori-kwa … de-detrás de … ti" apuntando con su dedo a un lugar tras el peliverde

Ryuuji se giró confuso. Se quedó sin aliento, ¿qué había pasado?

Tanto el cabello como el cuerpo de Haruya estaban cubiertos con té caliente. Su pelo estaba muy mojado, al igual que su ropa, aunque eso no es lo que importaba a Ryuuji. Lo que le importaba ahora era que el pelirrojo parecía muy enfadado y daba miedo. Sus ojos contenían fuego más ardiente que el verano y su enfado más ardiente que el té caliente

"Ha-Haruya, por … por favor cálmate. Ha sido solo un accidente … tropecé y caí. Así que …"

"MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI!TE VOY A MATAR!"

Fin del flash back

"Y eso fue lo que pasó …" suspiró tras haber explicado todo "Pero estaba muy enfadado para escucharme"

"Bueno, no había otra opción" se le cayó una gotita por todo lo que oyó "Tiene muy mal genio"

"¿Qué debería hacer? Creo que debería bajar y disculparme otra vez porque siento que tengo algo de culpa pero …" bajó su rostro

"Pero …"

"TENGO MIEDO!" gritó en voz alta haciendo que el ojiverde casi se quedara sordo

"Ok"

Se quedan en silencio hasta que al más pálido se le ocurre una idea

"Midorikawa, como estoy contigo, iré contigo para pedir disculpas a Haruya"

"Hiroto, no necesitas hacer eso" Ryuuji se mostraba en desacuerdo con la idea "Este es mi problema y … no quiero que te veas envuelto"

"No, ya estoy envuelto"

"¿Eh?"

"También es mi problema porque yo te ayudé a esconderte de Haruya" le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que el otro se rindiera "De acuerdo, vamos allá" se levantó y abrió la puerta

"Mmm … Hiroto … tengo una petición"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Podrías …?" escondió su rostro al pelirrojo y giró la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de Hiroto "¿Podrías … coger mi mano?"

"Eh … EHHH! ¿Qué … qué te pasa … de pronto …?"

"Sigo estando asustado … así que … si sujetas mi mano … me sentiré más seguro … ¿es un problema para ti?" respondió en voz baja con el rostro sonrojado

El de ojos esmeralda vaciló por un momento pero finalmente cogió la mano de Ryuuji y siguieron caminando juntos. Sin embargo, el ojinegro se dio cuenta de que Hiroto no decía nada ni tampoco podía ver su cara

"Esto … es preocupante …" tocó su pecho y sintió ese sentimiento volviendo a él otra vez, eso siempre ocurría si estaba cerca de Hiroto, no entendía por qué

Aunque él no se dio cuenta de algo, la cara del pelirrojo estaba tan roja como un tomate y su mente estaba llena de … felicidad y … emoción?

Cuando llegaron abajo, fueron hacia la sala de estar y vieron a Haruya junto a Fuusuke. Aún parecía molesto, pero estaba mucho mejor que antes. Ryuuji se asustó y se ocultó tras el pelirrojo

"Midorikawa, no te preocupes" dejando al descubierto al asustado peliverde

"Ha-Haruya … siento lo … que sucedió antes" dijo nervioso

"Tschhhh" rechinó los dientes furioso, pero el albino golpeó su espalda con la rodilla

"Burn … ¿qué te acabo de decir?" lo miró amenazador, Haruya suspiró

"Midorikawa … creo que exageré, no lo hiciste a propósito, así que está bien" se giró hacia él

"Gracias" Ryuuji sonrió feliz mientras el otro suspiraba de nuevo

"¿Estás satisfecho, Gazel?" susurró muy bajo al albino

"¿De qué estás hablando? Es tu culpa … y tienes que dar las gracias al único que te ayudó a cambiar de ropa" Suzuno se acercó más a él para hablar. Haruya pudo notar como sus ojos plata se encontraban solo a varios palmos de los suyos

"Ba-baka, estás demasiado cerca" su rostro se tornó carmesí y empujó a Fuusuke a un lado, con lo que empezaron de nuevo a pelear, mientras Ryuuji los miraba

"Ya estás otra vez, ¿qué deberíamos hacer, Hiroto?" se giró pero Hiroto no estaba allí

"Hiroto …"

Mientras tanto, Hiroto corría escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Se encerró en ella, saltó a su cama y lanzó un largo suspiro

"Otra vez no … ¿hasta cuándo seguiré sintiéndome así?" tocó su pecho y tomó los latidos de éste. Latía como enloquecido, lo cual no entendía el chico

"Midorikawa"

En ese momento no lo sabían. El flujo del tiempo, una historia llena de amor y tristeza ha empezado


	4. Huyendo

**Ran: ohayoou! a sé que he estado mucho tiempo sin pasarme por fanfiction, pero más vale tarde que nunca noo? he estado -y estoy- muuy ocupada con la facultad así que no he podido actualizar aquí, espero que me perdonéis **

**bueno pues os traigo el próximo capítulo de you¡re my first love, recordaros que esto es una traducción al español de un fanfic escrito originalmente en inglés**

**disclaimer: no tengo ganas de hacer disclaimer asi que podeis empezar a leer xDD *que vaga soy*  
><strong>

**4. Huyendo:**

- Hiroto, dónde estás?! -Ryuuji estaba buscando a Hiroto a lo largo de todo el Sun Garden, pues de repente había huido de él. La última vez pasó lo mismo. Cada vez que le ayuda con Haruya, él huye de él cuando le da las gracias o se le acerca.

- Ahh Hitomiko-nee, viste a Hiroto? -Preguntó el peliverde a la chica, pues ella solía ayudar a todos en el orfanato.

- No está aquí -respondió.

- Ohh … Dónde podrá estar?

- No lo sé.

- Ahh -suspiró desilusionado- Arigatou Hitomiko-nee, continuaré buscándolo -dijo para luego irse y seguir buscando. Cuando la pelinegra vio que ya estaba lejos, volteó para observar una figura familiar que se escondía bajo un árbol.

- Para de esconderte y sal de ahí, ya se fue -dijo mientras que esa persona salía de su escondite y se descubría que era … Hiroto (NA: ok, estaba claro nooo?¬¬ …).

- Hermana, gracias por ayudarme -trató difícilmente de mostrar una sonrisa pero ella se dio cuenta.

- Normalmente se lo habría contado, pero como estabas así, no quise hacerlo -Hiroto permaneció en silencio.

La pelinegra empezaba a preocuparse por él, pues rara vez actuaba de esa forma.

- Es por Ryuuji, verdad? -los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron sorprendidos, su hermana adivinó completamente lo que estaba pensando- Me di cuenta de que lo estás evitando últimamente. No crees que estará muy preocupado por ti?

- Está bien, onee-san -contestó cabizbajo.

- No, no está bien en absoluto. No resolverás nada si sigues evadiéndole -le regañaba la chica.

- Lo siento, hermana … necesito tiempo para pensar, así que … por favor, no le digas a Mido que me escondo aquí -a continuación, fue hacia el árbol y volvió a ocultarse tras él.

- Hiroto … lo entiendo, pero no sigas ahí mucho más tiempo o harás que Midorikawa esté aún más preocupado -suspiró y se fue dejando al pelirrojo allí.

- Sé que lo que dijo nee-san es cierto … incluso si continúo haciendo esto … nada cambiará, pero … -estaba pensando es estas cosas cuando la cara del chico ojinegro apareció en su mente- si escucho su voz … mi corazón comienza a latir fuertemente … y cuando su rostro se aproxima a mí … está tan lindo que siento ganas de bes- … -el pelicarmesí se interrumpió sorprendido de lo que acababa de pensar, su cara se tornó tan roja como un tomate y su cabeza cayó como agua derritiéndose- OH POR KAMI! HIROTO KIYAMA, QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO? CÓMO PUEDES TENER UN PENSAMIENTO TAN SUCIO? -sintiéndose muy confuso y alterado por esta idea, golpeó su cabeza fuertemente contra el tronco varias veces, aunque se sentía apenado por el pobre árbol, solo esperaba que pudiera sobrevivir al dolor.

Dos minutos después…

Hiroto se encontraba sentado suspirando pesadamente tras descargar todo su estrés sobre el pobre árbol, pero aún se encontraba pésimo. Su frente llena de heridas de los golpes y más que eso, su cabello sucio como la basura de los contenedores. Nadie le vio pues se encontraba solo por esa área, y tampoco deseaba que le encontraran, pero pensó que debía tratar sus heridas lo más pronto posible.

-Supongo que debería ir allí… -susurró.

Mientras tanto, Ryuuji seguía la búsqueda del ojiverde sin resultado. En ese momento, estaba buscando en el almacén, pero era lo mismo.

-Maldita sea, sigo sin poder encontrarlo -se quejaba molesto el peliverde cerrando el puño con enfado- ese bastardo, cuando lo encuentre… definitivamente le cantaré las cuarenta.

-Ryuuji, qué estás haciendo aquí? Escuhó una voz familiar, volteó y descubrió que se trataba de su mejor amigo, Hiromu- pasa algo malo? Por qué estás tan enojado?-preguntó.

-Ah… es solo Hiroto.

-Hiroto?

-Sí, está muy extraño. Me evita, sigue huyendo y escondiéndose en algún lugar. Hoy lo hace incluso aunque intente darle las gracias por salvarme de Haruya la última vez y ahora me cabrea. No piensaas eso, Hiromu…? -el ojinegro parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que el otro solo mantenía su mirada clavada en él- Hiromu?

-Huh… debes tener razón, la forma en la que se está comportando es extraña, cierto? -siseó nervioso lo que hizo sospechar a su amigo- y Ryuuji… no tienes ninguna pista de dónde puede estar?

-No… he buscado en todos lados pero… -calló cuando un pequeño recuerdo le vino a la mente.

"Te ha ocurrido algo, sentado así como una bola?" esas palabras volaban en la mente del de ojos oscuros haciendo que se le ocurriera una idea.

-Sí… ese lugar… aún no he buscado allí -rápidamente corrió fuera de la sala- Hiromu, gracias por tu consejo -volteó para agradecerle y se fue en el momento en que el rostro del otro se enrojecía y mostraba una leve sonrisa.

-Me dijo… "gracias" a mí… Ryuuji…

El peliverde salió fuera y se dirigió a la parte trasera del Sun Garden, buscando con la mirada a Hiroto.

-Este es el único lugar donde no he mirado -murmuró y siguió buscando hasta que oyó un crujido proveniente de un arbusto. Lo miró con atención y sonrió satisfecho como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

-Encontré al ratón -caminó lenta y silenciosamente hacia el arbusto y metió la cabeza a través de este, encontrando al pelirrojo en su interior.

-UAHHHHHH!- sorprendido y shockeado, Hiroto salió rápidamente del arbusto, su cabeza acabando estrellada contra el árbol. Lloriqueó sujetando su cabeza mientras el peliverde repentinamense te presentó ante él ruidosamente.

-HAHAHAHHAHAHA! OH POR KAMI, PARECES TAN IDIOTA. NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE TE ESTÉS COMPORTANDO ASÍ! AHAHAHAHA! -el chico reía tanto que lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, cayendo rodando al pasto mientras el de cabello carmesí intentaba pararle en vano.

Después de un rato, Ryuuji finalmente volvió a su estado normal aunque su amigo aún parecía molesto, por lo que el ojinegro cambió a mirarle serio.

-Hiroto… qué te pasa? por qué me has estado evitando últimamente?

-Qu… qué estás diciendo Midorikawa? No entiendo en absoluto- con una mano peinó su cabello haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado para luego empezar a caminar en sentido contrario, pero desafortunadamente su mano fue atrapada por el otro.

-Hiroto, no intentes huir y esconderte. Qué te está pasando exactamente? Hay algo que no quieres contar o … tú me odias? -susurró el de ojos azabache mientras lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de ello y le miró con tristeza.

-No -elevó su mano limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos delicadamente. Ryuuji recordó la primera vez que conoció a Hiroto. Aún podía sentir lo que el chico ojiverde le trasmitió aquella vez… comodidad y …calor.

-Midorikawa… tú no has hecho nada mal -sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro, se miraron entre sí y se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban a escasa distancia.

-Qu-qué me está pasando? No puedo mover mi cuerpo ni aunque quiera -pensó el peliverde nervioso mientras sus mejillas se volvían rosas. Entonces el ojiesmeralda apartó su mano y le sonrió.

-Ves? Luces mejor así. Las lágrimas no te quedan en absoluto.

Ryuuji se mostró más sorprendido ante esto. Se parecía a lo que ocurrió hacía ya 6 años.

-Hi-Hiroto…

-Qué?

-Tu frente está dañada -este tocó su frente, quejándose al contacto, estaba muy mal.

-Ah, no te toques o empeorará -le aconsejó rápidamente Ryuuji.

-Está bien…

-No del todo, sígueme -el chico arrastró a Hiroto consigo de manera que el otro no pudo hacer nada más que seguirle- y… gracias por ayudarme con Haruya a última vez- susurró y escuchó una afirmación por parte del otro. Ahora Ryuuji se sentía feliz, pues pudo al fin hablar con su amigo y agradecerle. Hiroto sentía lo mismo, o le agradaba evitar al ojinegro y el tenerlo a su lado de nuevo le gustaba.

Pero cuando se fueron, lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que alguien les estaba observando. Sus dientes rechinaron mientras veía con el rostro lleno de envidia las dos figuras que iban juntas y se miraban con diversión.

-Maldito seas, Hiroto. Por qué siempre tienes su atención tú y no yo? Por qué tienes lo que yo no? Tan injusto, es tan injusto pero no puedo dejártelo.

~continuará~

...

**Ran: bueno, os gustó?a veces cambio varias cosas o expresiones del relato original para que se adapten mejor al español o tengan mejor sentido, espero quw todo esté claro y no os perdáis en la historia ^^**


End file.
